


The Flower Garden fanarts

by ajir



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a soft spot for Fili and Bilbo. I actually ship Bilbo with everyone, but this is one of my favoforite couples. Right after Boffins (:<br/>Big thanks to China_Dolly for giving me so many feels!<br/>More can be found here: http://lateforerebor.tumblr.com/tagged/ajirshobbit</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Honest Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thevalesofanduin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Flower Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809642) by [thevalesofanduin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a soft spot for Fili and Bilbo. I actually ship Bilbo with everyone, but this is one of my favoforite couples. Right after Boffins (:  
> Big thanks to China_Dolly for giving me so many feels!  
> More can be found here: http://lateforerebor.tumblr.com/tagged/ajirshobbit


	2. Ya got a fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur is helpful as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite scene from chapter 3! Bofur, you're perfect :'D  
> As always, can be found at tumblr as well: http://lateforerebor.tumblr.com/post/60580310908/say-bilbo-bofur-started-voice-laced-with

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Fili and Bilbo. I actually ship Bilbo with everyone, but this is one of my favoforite couples. Right after Boffins (:  
> Big thanks to China_Dolly for giving me so many feels!  
> More can be found here: http://ajirzecwredny.tumblr.com/tagged/ajirshobbit


End file.
